Wrong Number
by flyaway6
Summary: Numair calls the wrong number, who he thinks is Thom's, and get's Daine.Numair isn't too sad. Daine is beggining to really hate cell phones. DN
1. Insert Cool Name Here

**Disclaimer: Daine and Numair do not belong to me. Neither do cell phones, or I'd be rich.**

**I know I already had one DN story out. But I replaced it with this one, because I'm awesome that way. hehe**

**Also, this was based off something I heard on the radio, not at all on The Jacket by Sparrow (which is fanfrickingtastic, by the way), so don't tell me that please. D**

Daine brushed her brown hair out of her face as she wiped the table. She was working a night shift as her local dinner.

She really did hate the job- every evening, fat, noisy tourists would come in and she'd sit them to a table. After that she would serve them, get them their food and for what? A little extra cash.

"Grab number eight, will you?" Darlene, another waitress called to her. Daine grimaced, and nodded. She had already done three extra tables for Darlene that night, and she had a lot of people to take care of.

She was almost done though, only forty five more minuets until closing time, then she could do what ever she wanted.

Which was namely, sleep.

"Sorry about that witch." Miri held up the salt and pepper shaker for Daine while she wiped the table.

"Oh, it's no problem." Daine smiled at her.

"Daine, you've already done five other tables for those women- tonight!"

"So I'm earning my keep." Daine shrugged.

"You're earning _everyone's_ keep!"

"They've got children to take care of, that's got to be exhausting."

"Because they got knocked up in the back of a truck some night! Honestly, Daine." Miri threw her hands up.

"That's not nice." Daine grinned impishly.

"You're not nice." Miri stuck out her tongue.

"Wasn't this about how I was being too nice?"

"Details, details."

---

Daine was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she headed to her first class of the day- psychology. Apparently you needed it to become an major on most animals. Or at least, it helped a lot on job resumes.

"So, how's it going?" Perin, the latest boy friend of Daine's asked, and slugged an arm around her shoulder.

"Fine." She replied absently, moving her hand around in her bag, checking to see she had everything.

"Ah, that's good. Wanna go out to dinner tonight?" He said coolly.

"Can't, going shopping with Miri." Daine was glad she had an excuse, she didn't really like Perin, but didn't have the guts to break up with him. The truth was she was only dating him because Miri told her too. Something about being lonely with out a soul mate.

"How about lunch then?"

"Homework that needs to be done." She replied, instantly. It was the excuse she always used.

"Oh." He said, defeated. "Bye, then."

Daine waved her fingers ironically in the air. "Tata."

She stepped into the classroom and slid into her seat.

Okay, this is going to be a surprise to all you readers, but no, Numair is not her teacher.

Mr. Bindley was though, and an odder teacher you'd never meet. Daine supposed that was why he was teaching psychology.

"Hello children!" He boomed in a deep tenor. "Get out your assignments! I might even give you a sticker if they are A plus, plus, plus material!"

All the students warily pulled out the homework. Even the lazy ones always had this classes' homework.

"EXCELLENT!"

"Mr. Bingley?" One student raised her hand in the air. "I have a question."

"If it's that important, you can research it and do a report on it." He looked at the student disbelievingly. He thought everything was a trick to get easy answers.

"But it's about the assignment…"

"Then you could ask me after class. Do not interrupt me again, or I will have to send you to the dean's office." Mr. Bingley glared.

The student gulped and nodded. "I'm scared." She whispered to Daine.

"Sorry, Miri." Daine whispered, eyes downcast, minding the guilty by association rule.

The rest of the class went by smoothly for both Daine and Miri. As she bent over to pick up her bag, she heard her phone ring. Grinning apologetically to Miri, she ditched her and went into the woman's bathroom where it wasn't as noisy.

She frowned at the number, it wasn't one she knew, and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Thom?" A confused voice said over the phone.

"No. I think you might have the wrong number." Daine shrugged.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. This is 390-8764 though, isn't it?" The voice asked.

"Yes…" Daine cocked an eyebrow at the air.

"Hm. Orzone must have given me the wrong number…"

"Must have." Daine agreed readily and prepared to say good-bye. In her book, any one who was associated with that particular specimen of man was tainted with evil.

"Do you perhaps know a Thom?" The voice asked.

"Sure, Thom's the brother of Alanna, and certainly you've heard of her." Daine shook her head. Who on campus didn't know Alanna's brother?

"Phone number, by chance?" He asked.

"Not a clue." Daine told him.

"That's fine. Though this may mess with things a bit…"

"What things?" Daine asked.

"Well, you see, me and him were working on this project together, about platypuses, and their habits-"

"Oh! I know about that one. But I thought the only person working on it other than Thom was Nu… This is Numair, isn't it?" Daine's ecstasy at knowing something that pertained to the stranger was quickly rushed away when she realized who she was talking to.

"Hello…" The newly identified Numair said awkwardly.

"Thanks for telling me who it was." Daine's voice was dripping with sarcasm and she headed to the bathroom door, deciding the conversation was going to end _very_ soon.

"Welcome…"

Daine racked through what she knew of Numair in her brain. She knew he was popular, he was practically Orzone's best friend! A sure sign of evil, she told her head confidentially. He was smart, and rich. Beyond that, she didn't know much more. She didn't know what he looked like, since she had never met him. In fact, all her information was coming the common gossip. Still, everything she thought was true was pretty believable.

"Umm-hum." Daine mentally slapped her self when she let her annoyance at the man get to her voice.

"I'm sorry, did I annoy you?" He asked.

"Of course not." Daine pushed through some people to get to her next class.

"Daine…" The voice's intimidating tone was completely ruined when he ended with a: "That _is_ your name, isn't it?"

Daine couldn't help it, she giggled. "Oh no, it's Cordelia."

"Oh really? I thought you said Daine… Oh well." Numair hit himself on his head with his fist, unknowingly walking closer towards the girl he was talking to.

"I didn- Umf!" Daine smashed into someone, and her books fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Daine apologized to the person she had run into. She immediately recognized him as one of Miri's crushes, by the way Miri had described him. Tall, dark hair and eyes, _dreamy_ features. Daine maybe wouldn't put it _that _far, but he was good looking.

"It's quite alright." He smiled at her and helped her get her books.

"Thanks." She smiled and grabbed her phone, which had spilled along with her books.

"Hello? Sorry."

Numair looked between the girl he ran into and his cell phone. Was that the girl…

"Cordelia?" He asked tentatively into the phone and the air.

"Yes." Daine said, and then gasped, realizing the voice was coming from behind her _and_ from her phone.

"_You're_ Numair?" Daine asked, incredulous, after she spun around. Miri was dumb enough to have a crush on _this_ guy?

"The one and only." He fell into step beside her.

"If you don't mind me, I'm late for class." If she didn't want to talk to the guy over the phone, she_ certainly _didn't want to talk to him in person.

"What class are you taking?" Numair asked.

"Advanced biology. Now if you don't mind…"

"Ah, but I do." He said cheerfully. "As I happen to be in the same class."

Daine gaped at him. "You _are_? But your five years older than me! You're working on your masters!"

"How did you find that out? And in response to your question, I'm taking it as a refresher course."

"You have the money for that?" Daine replied disbelievingly.

Numair cocked his head and nodded.

Daine coughed. No wonder Miri liked him. "Well."

"Well?"

"Well."

"Ah." Numair frowned. "I see."

"No you don't." Retorted Daine.

"No I don't." Agreed Numair.

"Would you quit copying me?" Asked Daine, aggravated.

Numair grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

_There. Done. Vamos. It's 12 and I still have a school paper to write. _

Daine grinded her teeth. "No you aren't."


	2. Two T's

**Lol! Sorry this took sooo long to get out. I had all but the very last part done, and I just didn't want to write it. xP**

**Soo, yea! Thanks to all the reviewers, especially the last few. The email alerts is what reminded me about the story. :D**

"Daine, he's hott. Two t's." Miri was trying, fruitlessly, to give her friend regular hormones.

"He's best friends with Orzone!" Daine gestured wildly and sat on the table behind her. They were at work, five minuets to closing time.

"I know! So he's rich!" Miri protested.

"Too rich, in my opinion." Daine sniffed.

"Are you all right?" Miri felt her friend's forehead. "Did you just say, _too rich_?"

"Yes. It probably made him cocky."

"Is he? You were talking to him. Which I'm extremely jealous of, may I add." Miri poked.

Daine had to admit he was pretty down to earth. Not that she would let Miri have the pleasure of knowing that. "Very."

"Hm." Miri frowned and then broke out in smile again. "I know, cut out his vocal chords! Not his tongue, cause then you wouldn't be able to kiss him."

"Eww! Miri!" Daine wrinkled up her face in disgust. "That's nasty."

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about trying it."

"I haven't." Daine told her truthfully. Then again, it would be better than kissing Perin.

"I suppose there's that small problem that you're both in relationships…" Miri pondered.

Daine realized, with a start, that Miri not longer wanted her to date Perin. Which meant…

"I _love_ you, Miri!" Daine squealed.

"Eh…" Miri glanced around to see no one was watching. "Daine?"

"Perin! I can break up with him!" Daine clapped her hands up and jumped from the table.

"What?!" Asked Miri, who was completely at a loss to her friend's behavior.

"You don't want me to date Perin! So I can break up with him!"

"…That's twisted, Daine." Miri realized what was going on.

Daine stopped for a second. "Huh?"

"That's twisted. You're dating him for me?" Miri asked.

"Of course." Daine frowned. "Shouldn't I?"

"Ugh. Daine." Miri shook her head. "Date who you want, not who I want. Geeze. Where was your head?"

"Not in the gutter, where yours apparently is." Daine grinned.

Miri rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "Come on, we're ditching."

"But we have…" Daine glanced at the clock. "One minuet and a half left."

"Daine!" Miri cuffed her on the head. "It's called being _normal!_"

---

Daine was just pouring some coffee from the pot when there was a ring at her door. She grabbed the cup and gingerly sipped the super-strong brewed coffee most college students drank.

"Hello?" She asked tiredly as she opened the door.

"Hello!" Numair stepped in side her home.

"Wha?!" Daine spluttered.

"Is Miri here?" He asked.

Daine nodded. "Just in the other room."

"Thanks." He nodded to her, and stood there awkwardly for a moment before asking, "Which room?"

Daine laughed. "Miri! There's someone here to see you!"

Almost instantly Miri bobbed into the room.

"Hihi! Oh! You're Numair! Two t's, Daine, TWO!" Miri giggled.

Daine coughed. "Excuse her, she's just gotten some coffee."

"Alright." Numair said.

"Go, Daine! Shoo, shoo! We have some planning to do!" And then Miri added, almost like an after thought, "Hey! That rhymes!"

"Okai. Have fun you two." Daine winked at Numair. "Fun, fun, fun."

Daine thought she heard a sarcastic, "Of course", but it could have just been her imagination.

Back in the front room, Numair turned to Miri. "What was it you wanted?"

Miri made a disbelieving sound and gestured from the hallway that Daine left in, to him, to the hallway.

"You wanted me to see the hallway?" His eyebrows knit together. "What's so… Miri?"

Miri had begun hitting her head on a nearby wall.

"Um…" Numair watched in complete confusion.

"'Scuse me. I'm marveling at the idiocy of men." She muttered.

"Ok…"

"Do neither of you have hormones?" Miri asked suddenly.

Numair flushed a nice shade of pink that a flamenco would appreciate.

"I heard that." Daine drawled from the kitchen.

"You were supposed to." Miri yelled back.

"I think," Daine walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe, sipping coffee. "That you should leave the poor man alone."

"Daine!" Miri whined. "I'm doing you a favor."

"No, you're not." She pointed out, an amused look on her face. "You're embarrassing me."

"No I'm _not_!" Miri stomped her foot, finding it easy to get angry at this time of the

mornings. Daine always figured it was worth it if she only had to pay half of the rent.

"Miri, that's not very nice." Daine grinned impishly.

"I don't care what's not nice or not, dammit! I'm going back to bed!" Miri huffed and stormed back to her room.

"Well, bye then." Daine waved ironically at Numair and headed back to the kitchen, before thinking better of it and turning back around.

"Never come over here in the mornings. Especially if Miri invites you."

Numair chuckled and headed out the door, shaking his head at Daine's odd room mates' behavior.

---

Daine glared at her paper. This was biology, not rocket science. Much less, it was a beginning work sheet, on the parts of a microscope!

Who cares about what a stage is, anyway? She though bitterly. And since when did a microscope have a stage?

The answer was nagging at the end of her mind, too, from the last time she took a science class. It was driving her mad.

With a huff of indignation, she hit the desk with the end of her mechanical pencil.

Numair saw what she was doing and chuckled to himself. "It's what you put the slides on."

"What?" Daine's face was screwed up in confusion until she realized what he meant. "Like a water par- oh! Oh!"

Quickly she scribbled the answer down on her paper and continued on her worksheet.

Worksheet. Daine's face scrunched up again, but for a different reason. Like elementary school.

---

Clubbing. Another word Daine distinctly hated. Which was why she was plopped on the coach eating chocolate and reading a book called Trickster's Queen. She found the character Duke Nomru especially endearing.

It was funny though, a lot of names of people she knew were in there, including her own. Apparently she was the adoptive aunt. And guess what name the author put as her husband? Numair.

_Samalin._

Yup. Daine thought of personally castrating the author, but then realized that that probably wouldn't work, because one, she was a girl, and two, Duke Nomru was awesome.

Totally, dude.

Then again, she really could get used to him. He was going to be her tutor.

Yeah. She did it. Nice little Daine couldn't say no when Numair asked her if she'd like him to tutor her.

At least it wasn't a date, then Daine would be completely helpless. She just couldn't put anybody do-

"DATE!" Daine yelped and jumped up. Thoughts rushed through her head: Date, Perin, Tonight, Dinner…

"Oh, geeze. What time is it?" She snuck a glance at the VCR clock. 7:37. Perin was picking her up at a quarter after eight…

"Whew…" Daine sighed. Then she moaned. Now she had to get ready for a date.

A few minuets, clothes and mascara strokes later, Daine was plopped on her couch, waiting for Perin.

Daine wished someone like Ulasim would show her a magical way out of dating Perin. She didn't mind the grass covered, secret tunnel thing.

Daine was just getting to the part where Aly hinted to Dove that she could cheer on the people, if she was out of arrow range, when the door bell rang.

Daine sighed, stood up and pulled her knee-length skirt to where it was supposed to be, and opened the door.

But it was Numair.

"Hello." He nodded to her.

Daine blinked. "Hi?"

"I here to tutor you?" He reminded her.

"Oh right." She prayed to a god, any god, at the moment. It was not the time to be choosy. "Damn."

Numair raised an eyebrow.

"You do that too much." She muttered under her breath.

"Do what?"

"Raise your eyebrow."

"Ah. Can I come in? It's cold- hello." Numair turned and smiled good naturedly at a fuming Perin who had tapped him on the shoulder. "May I help you?"

"Yes. You can let me collect my girlfriend." Perin glared.

Daine felt her cheeks burn when he said, 'collect'. She could not believe how much she disliked this guy.

"Oh? Your girlfriend? I'm terribly sorry. Let me just totter off then." Numair said, obviously playing with him.

Daine stifled a laugh when she saw Perin's face.

"Indeed you will 'totter off'!" He grab Daine's wrist through the door way. "Come on, dearest. Let's go on our date."

"Um…" Daine was getting smushed. Perin was tugging at her, even though there wasn't hardly any room for her to get through, with Numair's bulk.

"Excuse me." Numair stepped out of the way, so Daine stumbled out the door way. She caught herself before she reached Perin's all too eager arms.

"Wait. Um, Perin, I told Numair I'd meet with him tonight too." Daine slowly pried Perin's hand from her wrist. "This is academic. Can't the date wait till another night? And, Numair? Please don't 'totter off'. I'm sure you learned to walk normally when you were, say 3?"

"Maybe." He grinned rather impishly.

"Alrighty, then." Daine shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow, Perin. Numair, step inside my office."

---

Daine's eyes widened in amazement. "Miri. _Miri!_"

"Huu?" Miri rushed into the TV room. "Who died?"

"I got it! _I got it!_" Daine yelped, and thrust her fist into the air.

"Got what?" Miri scratched her head.

"The scholarship!"

"But you already got one…"

"Noooo! The over seas one! In London, Miri, _London_!" Daine was the abject picture of happiness.


End file.
